Crystal Gems
The Crystal Gems is the name give to a group of Gems found on Earth, who's primary goal is to protect Earth from galactic threats. Their goal extended once they met the Mane Six in that they protect Equus from similar threats as well. The Crystal Gems were the fighting force against Homeworld during the Gem War under the leadership of Rose Quartz. Member list Members from Era 1 *'Rose Quartz' - the founding leader of the Crystal Gems who believes that life is precious and worth protecting. She gave up her form in order to give birth to Steven. *'Pearl' - A precise and elegant former White Diamond servant, she joined Rose Quartz not long after Pink Diamond's shattering. She is the first member to join Rose in the Gem War. *'Garnet' - The level-headed brawler of the group, she is the successor to Rose Quartz after her passing. She joined after deciding to stay as a perma-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. *'Bismuth' - The Blacksmith of the group, Bismuth joined the Crystal Gems after being shown how she can be free to decide her own choices. She convinced Fulgurite to rebel before she ended up bubbled until Steven released her. *'Lapis Lazuli' - she is the flyer of the group. Lapis came to Earth as a messenger, but during one trip got poofed by Bismuth, and trapped in the mirror through the rest of the war until Steven released and healed her. *'Fulgurite' - she is the speedster of the group, and the fastest of the Crystal Gems. She was convinced during the war to rebel by Bismuth, and as such got locked up in The Geode, where Garnet found her. *'Jasper' - She is a newcoming brawler to the group. She was once apart of the Homeworld side of the Gem War, but joins the Crystal Gems after being banished by Yellow Diamond. *'Flint' - Flint is the group's protective knight. He wasn't present during the Gem War, residing in Equestria alongside Jade, and he joined after they saved his life from Sombra. *'Jade' - Jade is the group's naturalist. She joined Flint in escaping Homeworld, and she later joined the Crystal Gems not long after the Sombra incident. *'Diopside' - She joined Flint and Jade in their escape from Homeworld, but was caught and later Corrupted, and then left down on Earth where she fought and got bubbled by the Crystal Gems. She joined after Nephrite cured her. *'Emerald' - He is a newer member of the group, and expert on Earth culture to the Gems. He was involved in the Gem War, but ending up left behind on Earth. He joins the Crystal Gems after they healed his Gemstone. *'Spinel' - She was once Pink Diamond's playmate left behind in Pink Diamond's Garden, only to be picked up and experimented on by White Diamond. She joined as to be free from the Diamonds and to freely be herself. Members from Era 2 *'Steven Quartz Universe' - He is Rose's son, and the half-human, half-Gem of the group. He became a official member in his youth after growing up with his father, Greg Universe. *'Amethyst' - The carefree member of the group who was made on Earth. she came out sometime after the Gem War, when she was found by the other Crystal Gems at the time. *'Lion' - he became Steven's pet sometime after being discovered. *'Blue' - Blue is a half-Gem dog who is found by the Gems, and later kept as Steven's dog. *'Peridot' - The technician of the group, Peridot used to work under Yellow Diamond as a space traveler and studier until she ended up stranded on Earth. She joined the Crystal Gems alongside Jasper after being banished. *'Connie Makeswaran' - As a swordswomen in training, she joined the Crystal Gems in hope of helping Steven in future. *'Star Quartz' - technically, she is considered the youngest of the Crystal Gems, coming to life after a field test at the Prime Kindergarten by Peridot. Crystal Gem Fusions *Garnet *Tanzanite *Nephrite *Sandstone *Carnelian *Lapis/Peridot Fusion *Sardonyx *G.L.P.J.D.P.A.F. *Stevonnie *Rubidot *Smoky Quartz *Earthstone *Malachite *Ammie *Spinel (Fusion) *Sunstonnie former members *'Kyra' - Kyra found the Crystal Gems on their trip to the Strawberry Battlefield, and decides himself to join them in their mission to go back to Homeworld. After the events with the Osicone though, he decides to leave the group and return to Darastrix. Allies *'Mane Six' - A Equestrian group made up of the Elements of Harmony, and often seen hanging out and aiding the Crystal Gems in various adventures throughout the series. Category:Groups Category:Crystal Gems